


Coat

by Sarcasmcat



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin returns to his room to discover something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I couldn't get out of my head at work.

Thorin stops just inside his bedroom, stopping just inside the door in shock. Bilbo is sitting on the foot of their bed, toes just barely touching the stone, most of his body hidden by the bulk of his coat, his lover’s hands pale against the dark blue fabric as Bilbo rubs his face against the fur. 

It isn’t the same coat that he wore on the beginning of their trip to Erebor, that one years gone, relegated to the flames after being ruined by water, blood, Goblin and his own.

This is a new one, an exact replica of the old, a gift from Bilbo this last winter and Thorin is starting to think the Hobbit had other motives for this gift. Smiling Thorin moves further into the room, his footsteps muffled by the thick rug. Bilbo looks beatific as he rubs his face against the fur, smiling with his eyes closed.

Heat pools in his stomach and Thorin shakes his head. It’s ridiculous to be jealous of a coat but he is, with the way Bilbo seems to be enjoying it so much. 

“Bilbo.”

His lover jumps, face flushing red. “Thorin!”

Thorin moves to stand in front of Bilbo. Reaching out he touches his fingers to the mithril torque around the base of Bilbo’s throat, the one marking him as the Royal consort. The metal is cool against his fingers and he drags his thumb up and down Bilbo’s throat. “Is there something I need to know?”

Bilbo swallows hard, flush intensifying but he doesn’t relinquish his grip on the dark fabric. “No.”

His voice is shaky and Thorin leans in pressing his lips to the point of Bilbo’s ear. “Are you sure? Because I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to spread out on my coat and have my way with you, open you with my fingers until you’re begging for it.”

A shudder runs through Bilbo and he clutches the coat tighter to his chest even as Thorin pushes him back into their bed.


End file.
